The beauty and the employee
by Ayanotheflameprincess
Summary: Roxas, a waiter at Naminé's uncles restaurant, attempts to save his good friend from being used by men for special services her uncle wants to put her in. Roxas convinces Naminé to run away with him, but what happens when it's just them during their journey? Decided to bring it to rated T for only some sexual themes but more violence. ROKUNAMI


**(Just a little Rokunami story x3 to keep you guys from forgetting me D: )**

The elaborate dimmed restaurant was slowly filling in with costumers, excited to see the performance that was displayed every Friday and Saturday night and well happy hour was during the show times too. The owner of the exquisite dining was no other than the cruel, gold digging Maximilian bucks. He was a disgusting man that was always trying to get more money than he already had.

The overweight old man put his beautiful niece Naminé to sing and play the piano on the days she was supposed to. Naminé lost both her parents at a young age and her uncle was the only one who could care for her. He thought he could make use of her and bring in some cash. The beautiful blonde always hated him for using her so much, she despised him very much. It was Friday night the first show of the week and she was getting ready in a special dressing room just for performers. "Five minutes Naminé" a woman employee of the restaurant announced when she knocked then opened the door.

The ocean blue eyed girl nodded as she applied her make-up. She was applying the finishing touches of her red lipstick at the moment. "And done" she announced as she stood up and dusted off her black fitted dress. The dress fell to her ankles and cut off at her thighs. She wore black 3 inch pumps. Naminé smiled as she walked to the door. Usually she was grumpy and upset every time she had to perform to an audience that contained mostly her uncles disgusting man friends and just disgusting, hungry looking men in general.

This time was different though, her good friend Roxas who was an employee in the restaurant was going to see her perform for the first time. When her uncle decided to put the shows, his employees schedules were changed so Roxas never got to see her in action. It was only until this night it was going to be a complete madhouse so he needed a few extra hands to work the place.

The brunette employee Ollete walked her to the entrance of the stage. "Good luck" she whispered as she patted her back. "I think you'll need it more than me with that full house!" Naminé joked. They both giggled then parted. The blonde walked to the stage with the spot light beating down at her. The men cheered in approval of her figure and appearance. Naminé wanted to gag from their disgusting behavior, but kept on her usual fake smile.

Roxas was a server, attending to a table and looking at Naminé. His glance was back and forth. When he first saw her he was amazed at her appearance, normally she wore a black dress with a cream mini bow belt around her torso with white sandals. When she was around her uncle she always had to look her best as he thought to be an embarrassment if she wasn't looking tip top.

Naminé slowly sat down on the grand white piano and slowly placed her fingers on specific keys then paused for everyone to quiet down. The voices soon faded and she began softly.

_"Ever since I was a child"_

_"I've turned it over in my mind..."_

_"I sang by the piano, tore my yellow dress and, cried and cried and cried..."_

_"And I don't wanna see what I've seen, to undo what has been done, turn off all the lights, let the morning come"_

As she sang everyone kept quiet and listened to her soft voice as she played the piano beautifully. The next lyric was the chorus and she played the keys harder.

_"Now there's a green light in my eyes,_

_And my lover on my mind!"_

_ "And I'll sing from the piano! Tear my yellow dress and cry and cry and cry, over the love of you!" _

Everyone cheered at the high notes she voiced and played. The darker blonde haired boy at the time was cleaning up a table. He was watching her the whole time, smiling at her beautiful performance. He was so lost in it as he was slowly wiping the table not even looking down at what he was doing. He listened to her full performance all through the end.

_"I can see the green light,_

_I can see it in your eyes,_

_I can see the green light,_

_I can see it in your eyes"_

Those lyrics repeated eight times before the song ended. The audience cheered at the wonderful stage performance. Naminé stood up and bowed then walked to the steps of the stage. She was replaced with a pianist to continue the music in the restaurant. Naminé stepped down and was immediately greeted by Roxas. "Naminé that was amazing!" He exclaimed. "Did you really like it? Thank you!" She smiled and hugged him. "Man I wish I had been here all the other times to see you play" he sighed. "It's alright I'm happy your here now" she smiled warmly.

Max came up to the teens. "Well done Naminé now there's someone interested in you that I would like you to meet" he said, completely ignoring Roxas's presence. "Interested in me? I'm not open for slut service" she put her hands on her hips. Max laughed. "I found a great way to get more income into my pocket! And it's called servicing men" He explained. Roxas glared at the man. "Like I said I'm not open for slut service" Naminé repeated. "Your not having sex with them you just pleasing them with your body. See that pole over there?" He pointed to a metal pole in the cat walk of the stage. "Yeah?..." Naminé responded, feeling uneasy.

"Your going to be all over that tomorrow night" he concluded. "What?! No way! I'm not going to be a stripper!" She protested. "Listen I have a lot of men expecting you tomorrow night so you better come if not-" the grungy man grabbed her by the arm and squeezed her to the point it hurt very much. "Ah!" She winced. "There will be consequences..." He gave her a death glare then released her and left. Roxas's glare grew deathly, he was furious at the disgusting man for making her do such things and harming her. She rubbed her arm looking depressed.

Roxas eased up, sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I wish there was something I could do..." He held her tight. Naminé embraced him back. "Thank you, but...if I tried to get out of it he would hurt me..." She buried her face in his shoulder. "Why would you let him do such a thing to you? I knew he was bad, but not this bad..." Naminé clutched onto his vest. "I can't do anything he's stronger than me..." She sighed. "Don't worry...I'm gonna find a way..." Roxas reassured.

"Your scent is different..." She looked up at him, trying to change the subject. "New cologne?" She asked, smiling. "Yeah, you like it?" He asked. "It's good" he smiled at her response. Roxas then released her from his grip. "I better get back to work, wouldn't want your uncle yelling at you or me" he felt disappointed in letting her go. "Yeah...c-can I see you later?" She asked. "Promise" he nodded once, smiling.

Naminé smiled back then parted ways with him. He got back to work, taking orders and serving food while Naminé went to go meet the man interested in her. "Sir Hayner this is my niece Naminé" Max patted Naminé harshly for her to stick her hand out. "N-Nice to meet you" she tried sounding polite as she held out her hand.

Hayner took it gladly and shook it. He held her hand up slowly to his nose and inhaled her sweet natural scent. They all talked for awhile until Hayner decided to take her hand again and rub it sensually. "Your skin is quite soft and you smell so sweet" he then kissed her hand then started a trail of small kisses up her arm. Max had stepped out of the private room to leave the two alone.

He pulled the skinny blonde up against him, still holding her hand out. "Maybe if I pay extra I can have you for the night..." He whispered in her ear. Naminé was truly disgusted by the mans gestures she wanted nothing to do with him. He ran his hand up and down her curves.

"Your figure is stunningly beautiful" he spoke in her ear seductively. "I think that's enough..." She tried defending herself to stop his sinful touches. "I'm sorry...I just can't help myself around beautiful women!" At the last words he pounced on her and pinned her onto the couch in the room. "Ngh!" Naminé reacted to his action.

"I'll be sure to pay a good amount when I'm done here, I'm sure your uncle will be fine with it~" he then licked the side of her face slowly and ran his hands over her stomach. Naminé wanted to slap him so bad, but she knew what would happen if she did. For the next few minutes she let him do whatever he pleased until he tried doing something she absolutely couldn't let anyone do. The man tried slipping his hand under her dress to reach a special feature of her between her thighs. Before he could possibly get any closer she pushed him away then bolted out the door.

Naminé took her heels off and ran as fast as she could out the door, crying. She ran through the back door of the restaurant so people couldn't see her. Once she ran out the door she immediately ran into Roxas who was about to leave. She dropped her shoes and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly and sobbed. "Whoa whoa! Naminé what's wrong?" He asked, embracing her back. "T-The man I met! I-I couldn't take it a-anymore!" She stuttered uncontrollably crying.

"Naminé, Naminé just calm down and tell me what happened" he wiped her tears to help clean her up. She sniffled as she wiped her face. "H-He started touching me and feeling me up all over! He p-pinned me to the couch and licked my face then few minutes after he tried grabbing me in a spot that shouldn't be touched!" She started crying again when she finished. Roxas growled in anger, but then embraced her again. He stroked her soft blonde hair with one hand and had the other around her waist.

"Come on, spend the night at my place..." He released her and took her hand. Naminé put her shoes back on and nodded. Roxas brushed his thumb against her palm and reassured her. "I won't ever let anyone touch you like that, you can count on me" he smiled.

Naminé sniffled and nodded. Roxas felt she wasn't convinced so he released her hand. "Come on" he walked back inside the restaurant where Hayner was talking to Max. He walked up to Hayner and greeted him. "Hey! You must be the guy Naminé met right?" He asked.

"Yeah got a problem?" Hayner asked, trying to sound tough. "Actually I do" Roxas then punched him straight in the face. "Don't ever touch her like that again" he spoke in a deathly tone. "And hey Max!" Roxas then kneed him in the balls and punched him down.

"I quit!" He then walked out of the restaurant proud along with Naminé who had her eyes wide in shock. "I can't believe you just did that..." She spoke. "They deserved it" he said. Naminé hugged him. "Thank you..." Roxas smiled, hugging her back. "Come on I got a plan..." He took her hand. "What is it?" She asked. "We're going to run away"

**(so how was that? Should it be continued? The song Naminé sang by the way is called over the love of you by Florence + the machine C:)**


End file.
